


Just Destiny

by MyDaydreamWorld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Camelot, Fate & Destiny, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDaydreamWorld/pseuds/MyDaydreamWorld
Summary: Six months after Merlin gets banished from Camelot. Arthur come face to face with him
Kudos: 42





	Just Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> First wrote is back in 2012 on Fanfiction. Decided to rewrite this one. Hope you all enjoy.

For the first time in six months, Arthur come face to face with his ex-manservant. When Arthur looked him in the eyes memories of what happen six months ago flooded him. Memories Arthur wanted to forget, memories he didn't ever wanted to think about again. Six months ago Merlin had used magic. Six months ago Merlin had talk to a 'dead' dragon. Six months ago Merlin was banished from Camelot. 

The same servant that Arthur once trusted - that betrayed him. Had once again saved his life without a second thought. 

"Alright, Arthur?" asked Merlin like he had never been away - but it was clear he had been. Merlin looked wiser now - somewhat older. Where he had been all these months Arthur didn't know - he told himself he didn't want to know. 

Arthur didn't speck alone looking at Merlin is disbelieve, What was Merlin doing back in Camelot. Arthur knew Merlin wasn't the fool he sometime make out to be - all that had been an lie. "...I banished you..." Arthur said tonelessly the knight just watched not sure what to do. 

"I know I was there," said Merlin lightly but you could hear the hurt in his voice.

"You are in Camelot boarders," said Arthur using his 'king voice' "But the law of this land I should kill you." his hand rested on top of his sword but he didn't move. 

"By the laws of the land. I should already be dead six months ago." pointed out Merlin - he also didn't move from where he stood. He was far away enough from Arthur and the knights than none of them could reach him. "But, if you want to kill me now, go ahead..."

Arthur did think about it for a spilt second, then he took his hands off his sword "What's the point? You could stop the sword with a snap of your fingers."

Merlin rolled his eyes "Kill me," he said bluntly "I won't stop you. I'm not scared of dying."

Arthur took a step closer to Merlin "You lied to me," he said - Merlin lying for years had hurt the most. More than the talking to dragon - either more than doing magic. Merlin had lied to him daily. "The whole time you were lying to me." then he turn and took a couple steps closer before Merlin spoke up.

"I didn't want to lie," he said quietly but everyone hear him "I hated the lying," Merlin closed his eyes "I lived a lie my whole life. You have not idea how that feels. Being born with magic - that was a death sentence. Uther would seen me killed as a baby if he knew the truth...If Cenred knew.... worst could of happen. I had to hid who I really am... from everyone...even my friends...." Merlin open his eyes "I had to lie, look what happen when you found out the truth. I lost my job, my home, my friends... you might as well kill me now..." 

Arthur looked Merlin right in his eyes and Merlin did the same. They were both wondering what the other was going to do. Neither Arthur nor Merlin made a sound until Gwaine spoke

"Merlin. Mate. I said once before you were my best friend that hasn't change." Gwaine looked at Merlin. He knew Merlin was different than everyone he ever meets. But having magic didn't change who Merlin was. He had always been the same person - the Merlin that stood in front of them now, was the same Merlin that followed Arthur to the castle of the fisher king. Merlin nodded a thanks to Gwaine.

"I'm with Gwaine," said Percival "Merlin once saved all of our life's, and he just same them today...He didn't have to do that - but he did."

Leon step forward "Sire, You are Uther Pendragon son. Merlin couldn't tell you the truth...." 

"I know," said Arthur more to himself. Uther had openly hated magic - calling it evil and other things. Arthur himself had said similar things about them as well. Merlin telling him the truth would of ended badly. "What are you doing here, Merlin?" he asked. Merlin knew what would happen if he come back - yet here he was. He come back just when they needed the help the most. 

"I'm doing what I always have done." said Merlin

"What's that?" asked Arthur

"Protecting you and you royal ass," said Merlin with his usual wit. "Protecting Camelot," said Merlin. 

"Why?" asked Arthur "I don't understand - you should hate Camelot - we killed people like you, I banished you from the kingdom...you should hate us all."

Merlin shrugged a little. "I don't understand it either," he said "But, Camelot had been my home for years...my friends live there..." 

"I still do not understand." said Arthur wanting to know why Merlin was so loyal to a kingdom that would see him killed. So loyal to him - still even after all these months do living rough and doing god knows that. He was more loyal than the knights were - more loyal than any of the lords. That loyalty that Arthur never believe he deserved.

Merlin stood and thought about it. He been asking himself the same question for months. He knew one day be would see Arthur again - but he never knew how it would go. He was scared - everyone knew who he was now, there was no hiding anymore, no more pretending. People knew what he could do, knew he was different. Merlin thought about all the long chats he had with the great dragon. "It's just destiny," 

"Destiny - you really believe in that?" 

"I have too - what else I am going to believe in?" asked Merlin. He looked at Arthur for a moment, "You are doing a hell of a lot of talking, I thought I would be dead by now." 

"Do you really want to die?" asked Arthur 

Merlin shook his head, "Of course not," he said. "I could walk away now - and never come back." 

Arthur didn't like that idea. The reason Merlin was only banished the first time - was that one day he could come back. Deep down, under all the feelings of anger and betrayal Arthur knew Merlin was loyal to him and Camelot. He had proved that countless times when he was a servant - doing magic behind everyone back. Arthur didn't think he could ever sentence Merlin to death. There was something stopping him from doing that. 

Arthur was aware everyone eyes were on him. "You can not return to Camelot," he said. "Not today... and not tomorrow...but one day...." 

Merlin nodded his head. "One day," he said 

"You are not going to go far are you?" asked Arthur - he had a feeling that Merlin had been in Camelot most of the time since he banishment. Merlin gave a secret smile and walked away without a word. Arthur had an feeling that he would see Merlin sooner rather than later.


End file.
